Lily and Zoe: Surprises
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Lily and Zoe have some surprises in store from Max and Ethan.


Lily and Zoe: Surprises

A/N

So this is a slightly out of the ordinary little Lily/Ethan fic I thought of whilst watching last night's Casualty. I do like Ethan/Honey, but I ship Lithan more!

One shot.

Set from Lily's point of view.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

Well, Lily Chao. You've done it. Encouraged Honey to fall for Ethan, when you know damn well that you're falling for him yourself. Well done.

I can't believe what I have done, how could I have been so stupid? I love Ethan, for all his faults. Not that he knows that, obviously.

"Lily, are you okay?" asks Dr Hanna.

'Yes thank you, I am just a little tired.' I smile.

"Okay, well you know where I am if you need anything" she smiles warmly.

I smile back. 'Thank you' I reply.

Dr Hanna is lovely, not at all like Mrs Beauchamp. I always wanted to be like Mrs Beauchamp, cool, calm, and collected at all times. Now I see that even the strongest people can break. Losing Grace has knocked her for six.

I make my way to Honey's little shop.

"Coffee please, two sugars" I ask, not looking up. To my surprise, she doesn't ask any questions.

I get the correct money out of the pocket of my scrubs and put it on the countertop. Honey hands me my coffee and I turn to leave.

"Lily, wait" I stiffen. This is the first time Honey has called me by my first name.

"You told me that Ethan likes me, but I know that he likes you more." She informs me, her eyes bearing into mine.

I frown. 'How do you know?'

"I just do. The way he looks at you with those puppy-dog eyes of his, the way he talks about you when you've annoyed him with a slightly annoyed, but loving edge to his voice… I may be just a barista, but I do know an awful lot that goes on in this place" she replies.

'Um… thank you, I guess.' I answer, and then leave.

When my shift ends, I decide to go home and have an early night.

"Lily, can I have a word?" Dr Hanna asks as I'm just about to leave.

'Of course.' I reply.

She's just about to reply when Max, the porter she used to be friends with (I suspect more than just friends) comes up behind her.

"Zoe, can I talk to you? Please?" he makes her jump.

I smile to myself slightly.

'I'll meet you at the pub, Dr Hanna. I believe that you really need to talk to Max' I inform her.

"Okay…" she looks slightly confused.

"What's up with those two?" Ethan asks me as I'm crossing the round to get to the pub.

'Er, nothing' I reply.

"Okay. Dr Hanna seemed a bit shocked." He replies, an adorably confused expression on his face. I fight the urge to kiss him then and there.

'Well, a lot of things can make us women shocked!' I say.

He shrugs. "I don't think I'll ever understand the female species."

'That's true!' I smile as he opens the pub door for me, gentlemanly as ever.

"Can I buy you a drink?' he asks as we get to the bar.

'Why not?' I enquire.

We chat for a while and sip our drinks.

"I really should be getting home…" Ethan says a while later, glancing at his watch.

'No, wait.' I'm surprised at my words.

"Lily, what is it?" he asks.

'Well, earlier, Honey and I had a little chat.' I tell him.

My fellow trainee doctor frowns at the mention of her name. "What has she been saying?" he asks suspiciously.

'Don't worry, it's nothing bad. She said that yes, she has a crush on you and you like her back but apparently… you like me more.' I confess.

"Oh goodness." He sighs.

'Well, is it true?' I demand.

He nods. "Yes Lily, it is. Do you, um, like me back?" Ethan asks, hope in his eyes.

'I suppose so. I mean yes, it is.' I respond nervously. Then, I do something brave. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips.

He's shocked at first, but then he kisses me back.

"I was not expecting that, Dr Chao." He says after we pull apart.

'I know you weren't, Dr Hardy.' I say.

Ethan and I down the rest of our drinks and walk out of the pub, hand in hand.

Just as we're about to get into a taxi, I spot two people kissing.

I smile when I realize it's Zoe and Max.

'Well I'm glad that's sorted!' I grin before getting into the taxi.

"What d'you mean?" Ethan asks, climbing in after me.

'Zoe and Max, they're back together.' I answer, buckling my seat belt up.

"Oh… I didn't realize…" he frowns.

'And that's why I love you' I smile, kissing him.


End file.
